


10 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I know,” Susan replied with a pinched mouth. “I’d be the mental equivalent of Jack Harkness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Tenth Doctor (Tennant)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

“You could have died!”

_Dead. Rose Tyler’s daughter could have died trying to reach me—us. If not for me, she would have been safe and happy, not miserable and alone at 200 years old, with the love of her life dead. How could I have told Rose anything if I’d even been able to reach her, afterwards? Her daughter, dead, because of me?_

“But I didn’t, Da—Doctor,” she said. “I’m right here and I’m fine. _Molto bene,_ as you might say—or _fantastic_ , as you might have said.” She leaned closer and murmured to him. “Do you think I could just snag Ears’ old jacket anyway?”

“I said, ‘No,’” McGrumpy growled. “He’s right”— _well, isn’t that a surprise, who thought McGrumpy even knew what a compliment was? Complaints, certainly, with that accent, it’s nothing but complaints, but compliments?_ —“you took your life into your hands coming here the way you did. If you hadn’t been able to handle the connection to the TARDIS, and ignore the pain of the transition, you would have fragmented in the Void, always dead, and never able to die.”

“Yeah, I know,” Susan replied with a pinched mouth. “I’d be the mental equivalent of Jack Harkness. I know. Why do you think we didn’t tell Mum that? She would have brought me back just to kill me all over again for making her worry like that. I haven’t lived for a hundred years around her and not learned that!”

 _A hundred years—no, a hundred thirty-one years—around Rose Tyler._ He was suddenly, fiercely, bitterly resentful of Susan Tyler-Noble.


End file.
